Abortion
Abortion is a form of infantiside where you kill a baby before he/she is able to emerge from the woom. It is one of the legal ways to murder somebody, after the decision of Roe v. Wade by activist judges. Abortion has frightening parallels to taxes. How it works It begins when a baby is born which is at coinception and it is a person. This girl or this boys life is usually then tolled until they actually leave the mothers body, where they are then given a birth certificate which we still havent seen from Obama. They emerge from the body in a substance similar to colorful gravy eight or nine months after they were actually born. However liberals think they can use this nine month period as a loophole to argue that the child isnt born yet, just because its "true". So they inject needles into the cervix to stab the baby to pieces and then vacuum it out right quick and the dead baby is flushed down the sink totally. Clips are available online which have recorded this sick affair. Sometimes the baby is still alive when they pull it out and then the firing squad comes out and takes turns shooting it in the head, then if still alive they flay it and drain it of blood. Diamond shaped patterns are cut out of baby to give to liberals to make dresses out of there flesh and the rest is used as stem cells. Disgusting. If anyone tries that on MY daughter Juliet I will inprison the guy in my basement and torture him forever and he will never again be allowed outside to roam. Oh and Juliet can join in to. We like doing father daughter activities together which is why I cant imagine why anyone would want to have an abortion in the first place, which is why it should be illegal because I dont understand it. Legality Historically Throughout history abortion AKA the killing of children has always been illegal. One example of this is Hansel and Gretel, the story of two children who were going to be eaten by a witch, but she was later given the death penalty because abortion was WRONG. The story was immortalized in song in the opera by Englebert Humperdink. However if libs had there way, today the story would never even be told. As a child they would have let some witch twats eat Engelbert. Go rape him if you want to also, because libs dont think children should have rights. And speaking of rape, back then if you had a kid from being raped or from incest, you werent allowed to have an abortion then either. Why punish the child? Turn that lemon into lemonade. Today The fact that abortion is legal in this country is an outrage. Libs claim that its the womans right because its her body. Of lies that I have heard over and over in my lifetime this one is the worst. The government needs to stay out of are lives by letting us have abortion be banned. However liberals will never let that that happen and just the thought of them getting abortions over and over and laughing at dead babies makes me shudder. Ill end abortion myself if I have to by gathering up all the other people who care about American values and marching on the capital because its about time some freedom fighter or revolutionary rode up to Washington and ended this barbaric practice. Bottom line is there are many of us pro-life activists out there ready to administer the death penalty to anyone who performs abortions and Im one of them, so catch me if you can libtards. Special circumstances The worst is when people pretend that rape and incest are big reasons why abortion should be legal, like that really ever happens. A typical liberal argument for abortion is that some woman was raped by a bunch of gangs off New Yorks most dangerous streets and it resulted in a pregnancy and every one of the gangsters turned out to be her troglodytic half brother. Reach a little harder lib. It is scientifically proven that most abortions are because the girl doesnt want to be "inconvenienced". Probably 90% of those cases are where the girl could easily care for the child but either doesnt want. A lot of times the girl will be cheating on her boyfriend or husband and gets it done so he wont know. Bottom line is this is a BS argument so lets end abortion because right now the only people having babies are illegal immigrants who have anchor babies so they wont be deported and this is resulting in Americans becoming a minority in are own country. Famous people who were aborted Most people are aborted by there parents before they become famous, but one exception is Marvin Gaye. Marvins father forced his way into Marvins room and shot him at point blank range one day before he reached the age of 46, thus aborting him in the 184th trimester. See also Terrorism